


Talk

by verylisa



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-29
Updated: 2002-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verylisa/pseuds/verylisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dominic talks to Elijah about Billy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk

**Author's Note:**

> The first and only bit of fanfic I've ever written. Beta'd by Zortified (James) and His Grey Eyes.

It's raining in Los Angeles, but it's not cold and there is no wind. The bedroom windows are wide open, curtains pulled back, and the soft patter of the rain smooths out the slow murmur and thump of waves breaking onto the shore.

Dominic watches Elijah standing, naked, in front of the window. Elijah is staring at the small waves and watching the rain fall. City lights reflect off the low clouds and softly illuminate the room. Elijah's pale skin has a blue cast.

"Come to bed, love," says Dominic, pulling the covers back.

"I'm glad that Billy's finally here," says Elijah as he falls into the bed, snuggling into Dominic and resting his head on Dominic's shoulder.

"Yes, I noticed you being glad at the airport. You nearly knocked the poor man over with that flying tackle. It's not kind to be vigorously bouncy at the severely jetlagged," says Dominic, trying and failing to sound disapproving.

"I couldn't help it. Billy is so cuddly. Cuddliness on that scale demands action." Elijah smiles contentedly. "Anyway, he'll recover. I just looked in on him: sleeping like a log. And snoring like a sawmill."

"It's lovely to see my two favourite boys together again," says Dominic lightly.

"Oooh, you'd like to see us together, wouldn't you? You're such a pervert." Elijah laughs.

Dominic is in the habit of being honest with Elijah, and of taking him seriously, even when he knows Elijah's joking. He thinks about the idea. "Yes." Closes his eyes. Imagines. "Oh yes. Mmm. That would be hot."

Elijah rolls onto his side and props his head on his hand, examining Dominic's face, intrigued. Dominic bites his lower lip and looks away.

"Keep talking, boy, tell me more," says Elijah.

Dominic seems to be examining his fingernails rather closely.

"Tell me," says Elijah.

"I think ... I'd like to watch you fuck him."

"Oh!" Elijah's eyes widen. "You don't mess around, do you, Dom? Hmm." He takes a moment to digest the idea. "Okay. I could go for that. Tell me about it. "

Dominic grins, and presses Elijah's nose with a finger. "You are so wicked," he says.

"And you love it," says Elijah.

"That I do," says Dominic.

"So, talk," says Elijah. "Where does it happen? What are we doing?"

Dominic's forehead creases. "I dunno. Does it matter?"

"Course it matters," says Elijah. "Maybe he's the stern teacher, and I'm a naughty boy who deserves a good spanking. Or we're hot and sweaty steelworkers just finishing a shift."

Dominic pokes Elijah in the ribs. "Dork," he says fondly. He thinks. "Okay, we're at the cabin in Queensland again, the place we rented on the edge of the rainforest. We go back there. Me, you, and Billy."

"I remember the bugs," says Elijah.

"There are no bugs. This is the bug-free version. Warm, moist heat, green you can drown in. Can hear parrots screeching. Remember the smell of the air? I reckon the air in heaven must smell like that."

Elijah breathes in slowly and smiles, breathing in the memory. "Yes, I remember."

"It's late afternoon. Billy is standing on the veranda, leaning on the railing, having a beer. He's drinking it from the bottle, his head thrown back. Love that neck. He hasn't bothered to shave while we've been away. You come out to the veranda to join him. You're looking out into the rainforest. The sun's going down. You have your arm around Billy's waist. You're leaning into him. And he just turns to you. And pulls you close, and kisses you."

"Just like that? He doesn't say _hello_ , or _how about it_ , or anything?" Elijah's hand stops its maddening slow circuit of Dominic's navel and his mouth curls just a touch.

"Just like that," says Dominic. "And keep going with the hand, you."

Elijah resumes his circuit. "So where are you during all of this?" Elijah asks.

"Me? Um. Okay, I'm sitting in one of those big-arse deckchair things in the corner of the veranda. I've been trying to read but had dozed off."

"Book in your lap."

"Yes. I woke up when Billy opened the door to come out onto the veranda with his beer. But I only half-opened my eyes, so he thought I was still sleeping and didn't disturb me. I'm feeling lazy and comfortable, so I'll stay where I am and let him think I'm asleep."

"So. Billy and I are having a beer on the veranda. You're lurking in the shadows like the pervert you really are." Elijah pauses, and bends down to tweak one of Dominic's nipples with his teeth. "And then Billy kisses me."

"Yes. Yeah, he puts his beer down on the veranda railing. It's flat, the railing I mean, not the beer. Um. He pulls you in tight to him. One arm round the small of your back, the other hand between your shoulders."

Elijah kisses Dominic's shoulder, and twines his fingers between Dominic's.

"You're still holding your beer. You're surprised. Put the beer down."

"I think Billy has to let go of me first. Hmm. He doesn't seem to want to. I think he likes me."

"Oh, he does. You taste so delicious." Dom stops talking and reaches for Elijah. His hand is on the back of Elijah's neck. He pulls Elijah forward for a kiss. Dom's tongue dips into Elijah's mouth. "Mmm. Tasty. Want more."

"No, can't have," says Elijah. He puts his hand in front of Dominic's mouth. "No kiss. Billy's kissing me. Tell me. How does he kiss?"

"He's a pretty good kisser." Dominic closes his eyes for a moment. He remembers the feel of Billy's mouth on his. Billy's teeth, and insistent tongue. "Hmm. Okay, he starts slow. Just leans in right close to you, stops. Then leans in further and puts a hand on the back of your neck and goes for it. Mmm."

Dominic pauses. Elijah has one of Dom's hands sandwiched flat between both his own, and is gently squeezing and releasing it. "Oh. That feels nice. Ah."

"Does it?" Elijah says. "Keep talking. Billy's kissing me."

"Mm. Yes. He's kissing you, and you're only surprised for a second, but then you're into it."

"That intoxicating jungle air," says Elijah.

"Absolutely. And you want to get right into it, to crawl inside his skin."

"I'm still holding the beer," Elijah reminds Dominic.

"So you are," Dominic says, "and you put it down on the railing, but you're not concentrating and it falls off ... smash ... onto the path below."

The rain falls softly and steadily, and the thumping surf provides a rhythm for Dominic's quiet words. "Billy's got his hands tangled in your hair now, and you've turned to face him full on, and you're pressing up against him. Neither of you are wearing much. Light shirts. Loose shorts. You're pressed up together and you can feel he's getting hard, just like you are."

Elijah reaches down past Dominic's stomach.

"Oh," says Dominic quietly, his eyes closing and his hips lifting automatically to meet Elijah's hand.

"More," says Elijah, with a catch in his voice. "What now?" His hand grasps Dominic and begins to move, slowly, gently. "Tell me more."

Dominic's eyes open again, and he focuses on a point on the ceiling. "Okay. So you're kissing. And it's hot. And ... oh my god, oh ... and okay. You've got too many clothes on. Get them off."

"In a hurry all of a sudden?"

"Fuck _yes_. There's that couch thing on the veranda, the daybed. You know the one with the carving and the gorgeous cushions. You push Billy onto the couch and he falls back. Then you're on him, unbuttoning his shirt, running your hands over his chest. Pull down his shorts and throw them away."

Elijah smiles. "Oh, there they go, flying over the railing," he says.

"So Billy's lying there on the couch, naked apart from this open shirt. And you kiss him all the way down. Neck, chest, stomach. Mmm. Oh god, Lij. Oh."

"Keep going, Dommie. Tell me what's next."

"Billy stops you. Grabs your shoulders. Pulls you up level with his face and says, 'Fuck me, Elijah. Please.'" Dominic gasps out these last words. "Please. Please fuck me." He fixes Elijah with his eyes, asking.

Elijah smiles. "Billy wants me to fuck him, does he? With my boyfriend only a few feet away. Probably jerking off, hmm?"

Elijah's grip tightens a little more. He squeezes and tugs.

Dom reaches for Elijah's head, pulls him towards his mouth. Kisses him, desperately. Pulls back half an inch and moans, "Fuck me, Elijah," again into Elijah's mouth.

Elijah kisses Dominic again, his hand squeezing Dominic's dick. Then he rolls away. Dominic squirms, thinks _oh_ , clenches his fists.

Elijah rolls back. "Lucky for Billy that there's that secret stash of handy supplies near the couch."

Dominic nods. "Mmm. So lucky."

"So. What does Billy want?" asks Elijah.

"He wants you to ... oh ... " Dominic feels Elijah's lube-slicked fingers pressing against him, sliding in. "Oh. Fuck."

"Wants me to fuck him, does he?" says Elijah, his voice sounding more ragged than before, perhaps a little deeper.

"Yes, fuck. Ah."

"Can you see it, Dom? Can you see me? I'm pushing my fingers into Billy. He's moaning and pushing back against me, just like you are. Can you see it, Dom?"

"Yes. Yes."

"And now I've pushed down my shorts, and I've got the condom on."

Dominic feels Elijah's fingers twisting gently inside him. Then the fingers are gone, and Dominic moans.

"Billy's on the couch. He wants this so bad, doesn't he?" whispers Elijah. "What does he say?"

"Fuck me, please fuck me, Elijah."

Then Elijah's dick is pressing against Dominic, and pushing gently, slowly inside. Stopping, as Dominic relaxes and opens around him.

Then all the way in.

Dominic's bones are made of warm metal, and Elijah is inside him, and he sees the serious focused lost look on Elijah's face.

Elijah pins him to the bed with his eyes.

"Close your eyes," says Elijah.

Dominic does so.

"See me," _push_ , "fucking," _push_ , "Billy," _push_.

"Can you," _push_ , "see it?"

 _Yes._ "Yes."

Elijah reaches for Dominic's hands, holds them, presses them into the mattress. Elijah's voice sounds like it is coming from a long way away, swimming through treacle. "Like this, Dom? ... Oh. Fuck. Like this?"

Dominic hears Elijah. The words, the things that might be words, merge with the slow thump of the waves, and the _ssshhhh_ of the rain, and the sounds their bodies make, moving together.

When he comes, Dominic sees Billy, feels snatches of Billy sense-memory merging and melting into now and Elijah.

"Lijah. Oh. Yes." When Dominic opens his eyes, he sees Elijah's fierce concentration. He frees his wrists from Elijah's grasp, and reaches up to hold Elijah's face between his hands. "Baby. Come."

"Oh. Oh. Okay. Yes." Elijah groans, and pushes, and closes his eyes, and is still. Holds. Then Dominic pulls him forward, holds his body close as Elijah slips out.

He feels Elijah relax and let himself go, falling into Dominic, ragged breathing slowly calming. They lie together, holding each other.

After a few minutes, Dominic says, "Um. Messy. Towel?"

"Towel," says Elijah. He rolls off, waves an arm towards the edge of the bed, and somehow manages to retrieve the desired article.

Elijah's sleepy ministrations are the last thing Dominic notices before drifting off. 


End file.
